O último dia de nossas vidas
by Y.K. Downfall
Summary: Em Magnólia, as pessoas falavam sobre o fim do mundo, sobre um planeta prestes a chocar-se com a Terra. Sting então perguntou-se o que deveria fazer se aquele fosse mesmo o último dia de sua vida. E decidiu que seria o pior dos homens se não resolvesse as coisas com Lucy antes que tudo fosse aos ares.


**O ÚLTIMO DIA DE NOSSAS VIDAS**

* * *

23 de setembro.

Nos jornais, diziam que aquele seria o fim do mundo, o dia em que um planeta desgovernado colidiria com a Terra e daria fim a tudo o que os homens conheciam. Seitas religiosas anunciavam o apocalipse, "o dia em que a vida humana se extinguirá", eles professavam. Nos bares, nas mercearias, nas ruas, aquele parecia ser o único assunto no qual os moradores de Magnólia conseguiam pensar. Por onde quer que Sting fosse, só se falava sobre o dia fatídico.

Obviamente, a maioria das pessoas não acreditava naquelas histórias e divertia-se com a ideia absurda de que o mundo pudesse simplesmente acabar. Faziam piadas, riam daquelas superstições tolas e continuavam com a rotina de todos os dias. Os mais espertos aproveitavam-se da situação para cobrar contas atrasadas e promessas não cumpridas. Mas havia aqueles que levavam os boatos a sério e que desesperavam-se, tomando as atitudes mais estapafúrdias e tornando-se chacota para o restante da cidade. Esses eram os que abandonavam as casas e fugiam para sabe-se lá onde, os que reconciliavam-se às lágrimas com inimigos de uma vida inteira, os que gastavam todas as economias em algo estúpido e os que pareciam ter enlouquecido.

Sting ainda estava indeciso sobre a categoria a que poderia pertencer.

Quando Rogue questionou-o sobre o assunto, ele apenas torceu a boca numa careta irritada e dispensou-o com um gesto de mão, aparentando total desprezo sobre a ideia. Entretanto, quando via-se sozinho, considerava a possibilidade de que o mundo realmente explodisse antes do fim daquele dia e perguntava-se, totalmente absorto nos próprios devaneios, o que gostaria de fazer se aquele fosse o último dia de sua vida.

Então pensava nela, em Lucy Heartfilia, e aquela sensação de fogo chamuscando-o por dentro atacava-o outra vez. Havia muito tempo que Sting a observava de longe, admirando-a e desejando-a, considerando-a a coisa mais preciosa daquele mundo, de seu mundo, embora não possuísse coragem o suficiente para mostrar-lhe seus sentimentos. Lucy era aquela garota que, involuntariamente e com uma força desconcertante, atraía o seu olhar para, em seguida, suscitar-lhe a sensação de que jamais poderia tê-la. Nesses momentos, Sting sentia-se constrangido consigo mesmo e odiava-se profundamente.

Ele detestava aquele impasse.

Mas detestava ainda mais a ideia de ser chutado do mundo sem antes ter resolvido as coisas com ela. Não podia suportar a possibilidade de que tudo pudesse acabar antes mesmo de ter começado, de deixar aquela vida sem ter ao menos tentado. Que tipo de homem ele seria se deixasse que algo assim acontecesse? Em que espécie de covarde ele se tornaria no último dia de sua vida?

Nesse estado de revolta consigo mesmo, agarrando os próprios cabelos e xingando-se com palavras que seriam indecentes a um homem honrado – como, de fato, Rogue o encontrou ao entrar subitamente na sala comunal da Sabertooth –, ele decidiu que aquela era sua última chance de estar ao lado de Lucy. Então, se o mundo realmente acabasse ao fim daquele dia, ele seria o cara mais feliz de Fiore ou o mais desgraçado dos homens.

Independentemente da resposta que poderia receber, ele precisava tentar.

* * *

Mas Sting se deu conta de que não podia simplesmente entrar gritando na Fairy Tail, procurando por Lucy como um desesperado. Agachado sob a sombra de uma árvore em frente à guilda dela, arquitetando planos que acabavam sendo descartados como inúteis e ensaiando as longas conversas que teria com ela, ou que achava que teria, ele compreendeu que não chegaria a lugar algum. Absolutamente, ele não sabia o que fazer.

Por mais de uma vez, mandou tudo aquilo às favas e avançou resoluto em direção à entrada da guilda, para então dar meia volta e correr novamente para a maldita árvore. Numa dessas investidas fracassadas, deu de cara com Gazille, que acabava de sair da Fairy Tail, e ambos ficaram encarando-se numa hostilidade infundada.

– O que você quer? – Gazille quis saber.

– Não é da sua conta.

– Se você vem à minha guilda, então sim, é da minha conta.

– Não estou na sua guilda, idiota.

– Está!

– Não estou!

Os dois trocaram um olhar tão agressivo que foi como se faíscas saltassem daquele contato. Gazille cerrou os punhos, pronto para uma briga, e Sting trincou os dentes enquanto controlava a própria vontade de partir aquele tolo ao meio e dar o fora dali antes que Lucy percebesse o que estava acontecendo. Sentindo a raiva ferver dentro do corpo, a ponto de transbordar, Sting olhou ao redor na esperança de encontrar uma solução que o salvasse, e acabou percebendo que, de fato, estava no território da Fairy Tail, e não mais na via pública. Havia se esquecido de que, ao pular a cerca que separava a guilda do restante da cidade, podia ser considerado um invasor.

O problema era que ele jamais concordaria com Gazille.

E aquilo o fez perder a última ponta de domínio sobre si mesmo.

– Por que você não vai cuidar da sua vida?! – acabou dizendo.

– Porque antes disso eu vou quebrar a sua cara!

Mas antes que Gazille pudesse avançar na sua direção, raivoso feito um cão, a garota da magia de _solid script_ – Sting não se lembrava do nome dela e aquilo não importava para o momento – gritou por ele, aparecendo na entrada da guilda. Depois, ao ver que os dois estavam prestes a começar uma confusão, armou-se com uma expressão determinada, foi até o _dragon slayer_, agarrou-o por um braço e arrastou-o de volta para dentro da Fairy Tail.

Sting teria rido de como aquilo tinha acabado se não estivesse tão nervoso.

Então apenas desapareceu o mais rápido que pôde.

* * *

À noite, quando a ameaça sobre o fim do mundo tornou-se um tormento insuportável, porque a qualquer momento o tal planeta poderia surgir e acabar com tudo, Sting obrigou-se a agir, mesmo que a coragem ainda não parecesse consistente. Como se o próprio universo colaborasse com sua derradeira tentativa, ele soube que Lucy tinha ido a uma festa nos arredores da praça de Magnólia – a "Festa do último dia", como as pessoas ironicamente a chamaram. Dessa vez, ninguém poderia expulsá-lo ou acusá-lo de espionagem, já que se tratava de uma festa pública.

Sting não demorou muito tempo para encontrar a sua garota em meio àquela gente. Lucy era sempre aquela coisa radiante que não podia passar desapercebida. Ela estava sentada a uma mesa, as pernas cruzadas dentro de uma saia curta demais e aquele sorriso brincando no rosto enquanto conversava com uma amiga. A música alta num ritmo animado e as luzes girando sobre as cabeças das pessoas, somadas ao estado de espírito em que Sting se encontrava, quase o lançaram numa espécie de vertigem.

Ele olhou para o céu estrelado a fim de verificar se o fim do mundo já se aproximava e precisou agarrar-se a uma pilastra de madeira. Ainda havia tempo, ele decidiu, e enquanto atravessava grupos de pessoas que dançavam e conversavam aos risos, Sting sentiu que o coração não batia simplesmente, mas que acertava golpes atordoantes em todo o seu ser.

Quando postou-se diante da mesa delas, as duas garotas fitaram-no em silêncio. E como Sting não foi capaz de abrir a boca para dizer uma palavra qualquer, a amiga de Lucy levou a mão à boca para ocultar um sorriso constrangido. Então as duas trocaram algumas palavras rápidas e a amiga levantou-se, deixando Lucy sozinha na mesa.

– Sting? – ela piscou, ainda sem entender o que ele pretendia. – Você quer se sentar?

Ele sentou-se num movimento automático, como se ela tivesse lhe dado uma ordem. Se conseguisse olhá-la diretamente nos olhos, se conseguisse sustentar aquele olhar, ele perceberia que o rosto dela tinha se tornado levemente corado e que, sobretudo, Lucy também não sabia o que fazer. Mas como uma força insistente parecia empurrá-lo para baixo, tudo o que Sting conseguiu foi encarar as próprias mãos unidas sobre a mesa.

E depois o copo de bebida que a amiga havia deixado para trás.

Sem pensar, ele agarrou-o e bebeu-o de um só gole, sentindo o álcool descer queimando garganta abaixo. Quase que imediatamente, a bebida começou a surtir efeitos naquele corpo não habituado a drinks daquele teor alcoólico. Arregalando os olhos, Sting perguntou-se que diabos aquela garota estava tomando antes que ele aparecesse. Ao menos ele havia ficado mais leve.

– Você está bem? – Lucy quis saber.

– Melhor impossível. – ele pigarreou.

– Certo.

Lucy sorriu, achando graça daquilo, e bebeu um gole da própria bebida – bem mais fraca que a de Juvia, por sinal. Os cubos de gelo tilintaram no copo quando ela o devolveu à mesa e só então Sting ousou erguer os olhos até o rosto dela. E pensou que, se Lucy o rejeitasse, ao menos ele tivera a chance de olhá-la de perto e de derreter sob aquele sorriso. Ele pensou que nada no mundo fora tão lindo quanto Lucy naquele momento.

– Eu não sei o que dizer. – ele confessou.

– Talvez possa me dizer o motivo pelo qual você está aqui.

– É que hoje pode ser o último dia de nossas vidas.

Ela riu e pousou uma mão sobre o ombro dele. Sting recebeu aquele toque como uma onda elétrica que se infiltrou sob a pele e percorreu todo o seu corpo numa velocidade indizível. Instintivamente, ele aproximou-se um pouco mais do rosto dela.

– E o que isso significa? – Lucy perguntou.

– Significa que eu seria um covarde se morresse sem antes ter beijado você.

– Sting...

– Significa que é isso o que eu quero estar fazendo quando o mundo acabar.

O sorriso dela murchou no rosto até transformar-se em uma expressão de enlevo, na expressão de alguém que estava perto demais do "sim, faça isso", mas que, mesmo assim, hesitava, de alguém que não acreditava no fim do mundo, mas que acreditava na seriedade das palavras daquele homem. Sting Eucliffe. Lucy não podia dizer a si mesma que nunca sentira vontade de beijá-lo, que nunca tivera curiosidade de saber como era estar nos braços dele, porque então estaria mentindo.

E ela sabia que mentir para si mesma nunca funcionava.

Lucy pensou que, se aquele fosse mesmo seu último dia, ela gostaria muito de terminá-lo na companhia daquele cara imprevisível.

– Você não precisa dizer mais nada. – ela disse ao perceber que ele tomava fôlego para falar. – Nosso tempo é curto, então chega de palavras.

Sim, ao inferno com as palavras, ele decidiu um momento antes de vencer o espaço que ainda os separava e de beijá-la. Inclinado na direção de Lucy enquanto ela correspondia ao beijo, ele acomodou as mãos sobre as curvas da cintura dela e experimentou um estremecimento de prazer quando ela envolveu seu pescoço com os braços. Lucy gemeu baixinho quando ele lhe mordeu o lábio inferior.

E pediu que Sting a levasse dali enquanto o mundo ainda não tinha acabado.

* * *

Lucy despertou com a claridade do sol que penetrava no quarto e sentiu o calor aconchegante dos raios que alcançavam um de seus pés descobertos. Mas pensou, ainda sonolenta, que o calor do corpo de Sting abraçado ao seu era infinitamente melhor. Sorrindo, ela virou-se para ficar de costas para ele e suspirou baixinho ao sentir que ele a estreitava naquele abraço, apertando-a bem junto de si. Agora, ele parecia ter acordado também, porque a beijou na nuca e perto de uma orelha.

Os dois ainda estavam nus sob o lençol.

– Sting?

– Hum?

– O fim do mundo já passou.

Entre o espanto e o alívio, ele virou o rosto na direção da janela do quarto de Lucy e percebeu que tinha amanhecido, que havia sol lá fora e que o mundo despertava como costumava fazer todos os dias. Ele ainda era Sting e aquela ainda era Lucy, e ele podia jurar que eles ainda estavam em Magnólia. Excetuando o fato de que agora eles estavam juntos, nada havia mudado.

Ele sentiu-se absurdamente feliz ao concluir aquela constatação.

E voltou-se outra vez para ela.

– Você está certa. – ele disse. – Aquele não foi o último dia de nossas vidas.

– Foi o primeiro. – Lucy sussurrou.

E Sting concordou ao virá-la para si e procurar a boca dela com a sua. Enquanto a beijava, ele soube que, embora o mundo não tivesse realmente acabado, às vezes tudo o que se deve fazer é acreditar.

* * *

.

**FIM.**


End file.
